Forgiving Fortune
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: Life is not fair. I know that, but sometimes even with the fortunes you have, you sometimes have to forgive them for being there. Gackt and OC


I don't own Gackt...be weird if I did.

* * *

Good Morning Tokyo. To days a beautiful day. Its 90 degrees, with humidity at 50. Chance of rain is 20. Latter to day a 90 chance of rain, so bring an umbrella." This was my awakening call. Every morning at 7 o'clock my TV would go on and the news would play. It was summer vacation, well in America it was, but here in Japan I had another two weeks left before our summer break.

"It's hot out, this early in the morning in the morning, but that isn't stopping Gackt from visiting his old, school." Ah, that's why there was such a commotion yesterday at school. And of course I was sleeping near the end of the school day. I had English, the easiest subject for me, because we where taught to read, write and speak English. English being my first language, well, it was just boring.

Slowly I slipped on my uniform. Rule number on in my house, other than shoes off at the door, never enter my room in the morning or during the night. I slept in my underwear, now if I really felt like being lazy I would sleep naked. But that was not often. By ex from the states, always got existed every time we talked about that. But off that subject. The uniform had a black vest with a white t-shirt under it. The skirt is a pleated red with black and white striped. As I buttoned the vest, I made my way to the kitchen, hoping to forget that a star is coming to school.

As I walked onto the school grounds I found much happy chatter from the girls and annoyed ones from the camera crew. Couldn't they just not be here, it would make it much better for me. I was really shy on cameras, I would not say anything. I would answer yes or not questions, and gesture, but not a word would come out of my mouth.

"Isn't this just so existing?" Yuki asked. Yuki was the first person that I become friends with, she spoke fluent English at the time I didn't know any Japanese. She was ok, her accent was heavy though…so is mine probably. I shook my head no.

"Ah, right cameras. So I expect you to stay silent all day then." I nodded.

"They're not filming you, so I don't know why you should be afraid. Well, that your problem no?" Yuki talked a lot, she made up for the talking that I didn't do. There was a sudden burst of screaming, like fan girls screaming. I turned to see what's up; to find the cameras pointed a blond guy…blond…Japanese people were not blond.

"Gackt," was herd over and over again from the reporters. He turned to them and smiled. There was words exchanged for a while be fore he moved on. Sighing I turned and made my way into the building, like the rest of the class. It was about half way into first period when we herd a knock on the door. Gackt opened it and stuck his head in.

"Do you mind, I want to come in Kyo?" Kyo was the first name of our teacher. He taught Gackt back when he was in high school. He wasn't an old man, in his fifties with gray hair and terrible board hand writing. Not that I could read it anyway. I never bothered to learn reading Japanese, speaking it was fine. Surprisingly I got past school, with out that skill, Yuki translated everything for me into English anyway, she was in all of my classes.

"Not at all. Come on in. I guess the cameras, are going to have to fit through too." Kyo-san joked.

"Yeah." Gackt replied and then turned around and walked in backwards.

"Here is my old math classroom. Kyo-san over here was my math teacher back in high school. From the looks of things, nothing really changed, well except the teacher." The class laughed, it was a break from doing these ridiculously easy math problems.

Now, now. You guys should be doing your math. Not giggling over a star's words." The class ground but went on to do the work.

"You have any smart one's in here like TJ?" Gackt must have been talking about an old student that had the same class as him. Kyo-san nodded. He then pointed to me.

"She's smart, probably smarter that TJ," then Kyo-san looked at me. "You're done already?" I just nodded, the camera's where there. "Then put the answers on the board for your class." Nodding once again, I stood up and shifted my self past the camera crew and the past Gackt. As I started to write the answers I over heard the small conversation.

"Why the sudden comeback. I know you, so this is not you."

"Nothing really…" Gackt trailed off. The chalk I was using snapped in half, I didn't realize that I was holding it that tight. As I looked down at the two pieces I realized that I couldn't use them now. They had dropped on the floor, which I was not going to bend over and pick them up in a skirt.

"Senpai" I said quietly as I turned around. He didn't hear me he was too busy explaining a problem to Yuki. I had to wait now, standing in front of the class room with a pop star.

"Shouldn't you be writing?" Gackt's voice boomed in the silence. I just shook my head yes. "Then why aren't you doing it." I pointed to the chalk on the floor. "oh." He shifted from where he was standing and picked up the chalk. "Here." I quickly grabbed it uttered a thank you, only to have said it English and went back to the board. I herd a small chuckle. "Are you weirdded out that a star is here in your class room?" I shook my head no. I pointed over to the cameras. "oh." There was silence once again. As I finished writing the last answer the bell rang.

"Students, be sure to copy the answers, because the wont be here tomorrow. Yuki bounded over to be as I still stood at the black board.

"Girl, loosen up, you look as stiff as the board behind you." She turned from me to Gackt. "Hello Gackt-san." Gackt nodded.  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have any tips for my friend here about singing? She's trying to become a singer, but isn't getting far." Oh how embarrassing, Yuki tended to be like that, you know blab her mouth.

"Yuki. That's rude." I hissed in English. "You don't ask pop starts that, or anybody for that matter except an agent." I heard a raspy sound, realizing that it was Gackt laughing.

"It's ok, I don't mind." His English was perfect, better than Yuki's actually, but not truly perfect. I blushed and rushed to my desk hoping to be out of there faster than you can say…ah…yeah faster than you can say ah. But of course I'm not super woman, Yuki grabbed my before I could even make it to my desk.

"Where you going? He's going to help you."

"It's not necessary, really. I am still in high school, and its not the only thing I want to procure and fail at latter. Now let's go. We are late for English." Of course that was all said hear Yuki. With the camera crew watching my every move I had to be very careful.

"English is your first language, so you're good in that class, so am I. So there is no need for you or me to worry about missing part of the class. Plus, we are skipping to day." I looked at her. Since when did I skip class…or right, I did it all the time back in the states. "You said you would drive me to the park to day, that way we could have our lunch there. We are getting out of school early anyway, so why not just skip a the rest of the classes." By now Yuki and I were walking out of the door. Of course we didn't relies that Gackt was following us out of the door, out of the school building and to my car.  
My car was an American car, why, because I wanted a gas consumer that's why. No, I just like the car that's why. It was a jaguar, and it ran smoothly on these roads. Yuki went to turn around and ran right into Gackt. "Uh…hello Gackt-san."

"Hello. You are skipping classes. Can I tag along? The cameras aren't following me right now, so I could get a break from them for a while."

"Sure why not. The more the merrier." Yuki said. Sometime I really hate her…like right now. "You can ride in the front seat Gackt-san." Yuki quickly climbed in leaving me to sit with the pop star. I know what Yuki was up to, she's been trying to hook me up with someone for two years now, but with a pop star was taking it to far. "She's a really good driver…so you don't need to worry, until she starts cursing and ranting in English at other peoples driving skills." Yuki commented as we entered the main street.

"Wonderful" Gackt stated.

**_Time Shift  
_**

Gackt, Yuki and I sat in the park eating ice cream. Just before Yuki went walking around with Gackt, while I sat in the play ground and scared kids off, if they got to close to me. I was never one for too many kids around me, sure I liked them, but try twenty at one time…you would scare them off too. The whole time, you watch Gackt and Yuki walk around the park, you wondered what they where talking about, it seemed like a serous topic.

"What flavor did you get?" You asked as she took your cone from you hand and licked it. She was apparently done with hers. And now eating mine. "Strawberry. Yummy. Here you go."

"I don't want it, you licked it you idiot."

"Oh…I forgot you hate sharing your food. Any way…I'll be back. Going to the bathroom." Yuki hopped up and ran off. Leaving me once again with the pop star.

"So you do talk." Gackt said. I nodded my head. "what where you doing earlier with those kids?"

"I was scaring them away from me… it didn't seem to work." I sighed. The kids didn't leave me alone till I got up and left.

"What where you and Yuki talking about?"

"Nothing really…" I could tell it wasn't a nothing, but I dropped the subject, it wasn't my business. Suddenly the sky got dark and rain pored down on us. Quickly I pulled out my umbrella from my bag and covered both of us. "Thanks" I nodded my head again. "What now?"

"We go find Yuki, knowing her she won't come out until the rain stops." Sighing I closed my eyes; this was way to much trouble. "Is your camera crew looking for you?" I asked out of no where. I received no answer. "Gackt?" I didn't bother with tittles and stuff like that, never got them either. Suddenly I felt something worm over my mouth, and air being pushed on my face. One thing was going through my mind. 'what the hell is this?' After a while the warmth disappeared and I opened my eyes. "Uhh" was my intelligent answer. "what was that?"

"What was what?" Gackt asked.

"I felt warmness on my face" I trailed off, I must have sounded stupid there.

"No clue." Was his reply. The rain had now stopped and I proceeded to close the umbrella, that is, until I found my self in front of twelve different news stations and there Camera crews. There was a tone of questions being asked at the same time. "looks like I have been found. Sorry about that."

"Gackt-san. Who is this young lady with you? Is she your girl friend?" Girlfriend, where they Crazy, he's 24…which would leave five to six years between us.

"No, she's just a…" there was a pause. "Friend. She goes to the school that I went to. I was just hanging out with her and her friend here, hoping to feel like a teen again." Once he was done we got asked more questions, most where normal questions, like how old is she, and have you meet her before, where is her friend now. Then the questions took a turn for the worst like this one, "are you two trying to procure a relationship, if so, why now Gackt. And why an 18 year old? Aren't you worried that your manager might be angry, and what of the band. Do they know about it, would they be ok" I was going to turn 19 in two days.

"People please. She's only a friend, and I was just hanging around, nothing more nothing less. She is not my girlfriend, and probably never will be. Just a friend." Gackt turned to me and bowed slightly. "I'm so sorry, I should have warned you about this.

"it's ok. She may be shy in front of cameras but she was going to be a pop star back in the states. She had to stop because she had to move here." Yuki came out of no where behind me.

"Bitch, don't say that. I didn't want people to know about that. Now its going to be all over the news." I yelled in English. Gackt looked taken back. Yuki just kept apologizing for what she said. She was used to be cursing in English at here. Like my American side could really leave me.

"Miss. Are you going to procure your singing here? Do you think you have a chance of getting up to the top?" Questions is the only thing these reporters do.

"I'm just singing for fun now. Recoding when I can and when ever I have time. Thant's all. Now would you kindly leave me alone, I have to head home. It was nice seeing and meeting you Gackt. Hope to see you on TV or in a concert soon." With that I bowed and dragged Yuki with me into the car. "What the hell was that?" I asked no one in particular.

"To tell you the truth, you handled that really well." With that I drove Yuki home.

**_NEXT DAY_**

It's sunday, I have to go shopping with Yuki today. Was the first thing that ran through my mind. "That was the local weather for today, back to you Kio. Thanks, now for an interesting report. Yester day Gackt, thats right Gackt, was cought talking to a young lady from his old highschool, yesterday in the park. Aperrintly she and her friend had decidded to skip school, and got to a near by park. Claiming they are just friends, Gackt had been left in the park as the two girls made there way home. This young, Katya, moved from the US after having to quite her singing career. The resone for the quiting we don't know and the record company will not releace any information on her. Though her songs are being played. Rumers say that Gackt and her might have meet when he went on tour. Though that is just a rummer and we don't truelly know.

" Wow will this be an interesting day.

"Don't you need to leave to meet Yuki." My step mom asked. I had lost my mom at 16, she died in a car accident. I was with her at the time. A truck had skidded on a wet road and hit us. We were both in the hospital for a year. Hence why i am a lot older than anyone in my grade. I had to make up that year in Japan. Mother died in the hospital within half a year. Father got over her pritty fast couse he married to my new mother, or step mom, Aiko. Aiko, was really young, just a bit older than I. Sadly, i found out, that she had gotten raped, she didn't want to kill the child, so i have a little step brother named Kokoro. Kokoro is four. "also could you bring your brother? His friend had to cancile on him becouse they had a family emergency."

"Yuki wont mind i'm sure. she loves little kids." I said as i put on my outfit. This out fit constisted of, a black lolita top with red fring. The ceter part of the top had a small corcet like tooking thing, whiched helped me look thiner. The skirt was the same as the top, it reached my knees. To pull it all off I dragged by black lace up boots, which reached below my knee, out of the closit and put them with the other shoes. I was able to pull off the lolita look, so it was ok for me to wear it. Kokoro thought i looked like a doll every time I wore lolita, so he would call my dolly. It was cute, yuki would giggle everytime he would do it. The door bell rang halting me from getting my breakfast.

"I'll get it" i yelled and ran to the door. "May i help you?" i asked. There was a guy at the door, he looked like yuki, but diffrent.

"Hay girl. This is my cousin. He's my mothers brothers son. Katya meet Kyo. Kyo meet Katya. you don't mind that he tags along do you?"

"As long as you don't mind if my step-bro tags along too." Yuki squeeled. Ok, i guess that she didn't mind him tagging along. so i'll deal with this dude for a while. "Stop staring, I don't look that weird." Kyo quikly deverted his eyes on something elsewhere. He woundup staring at the little nicknacks that we had on the table that we kept near the door..

"You wear odd cloths. thats all." he said.

"it's called-" Yuki began.

"Lolita, i know. My girl friend wears it once in a while. She wears alot of white. you on the other hand are her Yin. I don't meen to be rude or anything with that comment"

"Dolly. Areyou going yet? Mama went to work and daddy wont play couse he's working frome home." Kokoro ran up to me and tugged on my skirt.

"your comming with us Kokoro. Did you have breakfast?" he shook his head no. "We'll get breakfast at the mall. so get your shoes on. get the booster seat would you yuki. you know where it is." I said as i started to lase up my boots. they went up to just below the knee. I turned and helped my brother tie his shoes. He didn't get that concept yet. Step mom had him in velro till a couple of weeks ago when he needed new shoes."all set. Lets go. We are are going in my car." As Yuki and Kyo piled in as I helped my brother in his booster seat and bukled him in. "ok. two malls which one?" i asked.

"Tokyo mall. Where else." Tokyo was about a hour drive. "I know it's an hour drive but it has the best Lolita store. Pluss i need new insents. Kyo here never been to the Tokyo mall. so it would be fun. Pluss the foods good there." Sighing i turned on to the park way.

**Time shift  
**

Ah. the Joys of the mall. Not. People kept walking into me and someone had mannage to trip over my brother. Now he stported a brused arm and a injured ancle. So i carried him, and hoped that his sobs died down. we enterd that lotlia store that i always went to, to get my cloths.

"Yuki, Katya and little Kokoro" The store mannager was ussed to seeing us here all the time. "there's a pop star shopping here. though i am not really aloud to let you in, but you are regular custermers so i'll make an exception. Whats wrong Kokoro?" Kokoro hid further in to my hair at the crook of my neck.

"He got run over my some idoit. A brused arm and an injured ancle. So i'll be carrying him for a while." i siad. A pop star here. interesting.

"You're running you cloths. Here let me hold him." Normaly you don't hand kids over to strangers, but i new Michiko so it was fine. "would you like a lolly pop Kokoro." Kokoro nodded. of course he would want a lolly pop what kids wouldn't. Michiko went off with Kokoro leaving me to shop.

"hay. Kyo and i are hedding to the insence store. well be back soon. i'll pick up some food for Kokoro." i nodded. Now, what should i get? a new outfit would be nice.

"Excuse me miss. How mush is this?" I looked up to find a persone in lolita...but the odd things is it was a guy...Mana... i think thats who it was. He looked like a doll.

"There's a tag on it." i stated. He shook his head. "Where did it come from." he poited to the outfit section. "Those vary form 2000 to 5000 Yen."  
"do you think you have anymore of these?" did he think i worked here.  
"Uhh. hold on...MICHIKO. This dude needs your help." I yelled. I turned to him and smilled. "Michiko would be with you shortly. now if you would excuse me i have shopping to do.

"you don't work here?" i shook my head no. "o dear..thats imbarasing.'

"its fine. i get that all the time that i come here. You Mana right" he nodded. Thought so.

"Gackts a rather nice persone. I know he ussed to sing for your group. Nice dress by the way. You must have made that." I knew Mana could make cloths like this. I did by one of his dresses once. It really was expencive but a worth it perches. " i have one of your dress styles in my closit. it's hard to wear though. couse its fancy and all." Mana's eyes brightend up.

"you buy my cloths. oh i'm thrilled." what was he on? i just said that. "your that girl that was on the news with Gact-kun." Gackt-kun...kun...weirdo. he just said he was gay. "yeah, yeah. i know the kun thing. ignore it. can you sing me something?" was he crasy i'm not singing in a store. "what is one of the songs you have out?"

"uh...check an american website. It would deffently see my name there somewhere on the top 10 list." There was a screach and then a wailling noice. did Kokoro fall again? He tended to clime up things and then fall off them. Kokoro suddenly shot from the back curtened door and flug him self on me. I picked him up. "whats wrong Kokoro. did you fall?" he nodded and help his head where it hurt, while all the same time crying. "Let you dolly sister see it." He let go of his head. there was deffentyl going to be a bruse there latter. "aww. it's ok. It's not bleadding so you'll be just fine. Yuki will be coming back with food." he nodded and layed his hed on my sholder. I patted his back.

"this is your brother?" Mana asked. I nodded. " he is so cute."

"Mana did you scare another kid?" i knew that voice. I turned slightly to find Gackt standing there. Twice in one week did i get to see him. "Hello again. sorry about the news coverage." I just getsterd that i didn't mind.

"this is her younger brother Kokoro...i believe.' he looked at me and i nodded. " he apearintly hit his head. so stop accusing me for everything Gact-kun." again with that kun thing.

"i'm so sorry. i turned my back for a second and he on the ground. What can i do for you Mana?" Mana handded him the dress and then pointed to the rest of the stuff lying on the chair. "all that. you like to spend money. No food in here Yuki and you know that."

"Go on Kokoro. i didn't get any shopping done. so go and eat your food out side with Yuki and Kyo." he ran off after i set him on his feet. "Michiko this would take a while sorry." Michiko looked up from hIs scannInf of Mana's stuff and nodded. For about an hour I looked around and found some new outfIts, through out that whole tIme mana dIdn't leave the store, he was waItIng for the rest of the band, whIch ment cameras. But as long as I got my shoppIng done I was fIne. When I fInally walked out I found Kokoro lIeIng down wIth hIs head on Mana's lap. Gackt was sItIng next to Mana and talkIng quIetly about hIs next PV.

"Cute. Isn't he. SometIme I whIsh I was truely related wIth hIm. He's my step brother" they nodded. I asked Kyo to hold my bags as I carrIed Kokoro back to the car. we were only halfway there when we banbarded wIth cameras.

"Do you you always shop when Manna Is shoppIng. so you could get close to gackt." where they jokIng.

"look we only went shoppIng becouse we always go shopIng on sudays. And as for Manna and Gackt. I Just happend to be lucky and shoppIng In the same store as they where on the same date. LIke gackt saId before. We just met at school and thats all. could you leave me alone please. Your as bad as the poporatsy In the US." I huffed out and walked a way. leavIng the camera crew standIng there.  


* * *

Well that was chapter one. Chapter two will come soon. Review. Thanks


End file.
